Promise
by MydKnight
Summary: “You two look like lovers, sitting together like that.” contains slash yaoi , and spoilers. BalthierXVaan


Summary: "You two look like lovers, sitting together like that."

Title: Promise

Genre: Romance/mild angst

Game: Final Fantasy XII

Pairing: Balthier and Vaan

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII, it's characters, or storyline. I would certainly love to "own" Balthier in a more garish copyright friendly fangirlish way though.

Warnings: Yaoi, and some spoilers for Balfonheim and the Pharos. Rating will probably go up for some explicit content in later chapters.

* * *

**I love reviews! Make sure you review to encourage me to write more!**

* * *

Chapter One: Confessions

"Fly first, ask questions later. Your apprentice is more pirate than you!" The sky pirate Reddas said jokingly to Balthier as he had, almost disgustedly watched his companions leave. They didn't even notice him being left behind as they ran to keep up with Vaan who had made a beeline for the aerodrome where the _Strahl _was being kept.

"I don't have an apprentice." Balthier snapped rather icily in reply as he followed the others at a distance. Behind him, Reddas only shook his head knowingly. Balthier ignored him without looking back. But he thought that smirk was almost physically tangible. Vaguely he wondered what kind of man, sky pirates aside, would desire to wear such horribly tight fitting lurid pinkish pants.

When Balthier finally caught up to others, Vaan was sitting alone on a small wooden bench, watching the great ships in the harbor as they rose and fell with the tide. A cool breeze coming off the sea gently played through his bleached blonde hair. His stormy grey eyes were trained unmoving on the horizon, his face betraying apprehension for the journey to come. Momentarily, Balthier wondered why the young thief was alone, until he spotted the girls, and Bash, all _drooling_ at the display in the window of the combined armory and weaponry shop. None of which, he was sure, they could possibly afford.

"What's on your mind, Vaan?" Balthier asked in his usual, casual and aloof tone as he took a seat on the bench beside him. Startled, Vaan jumped a little as Balthier approached him.

"I don't know. It probably sounds stupid, but now that I think about it… Something seems wrong here." Vaan answered, turning away from the ocean to look into Balthier's deep brown eyes. The sky pirate frowned.

"Wrong?" He inquired. Though… Balthier was suspicious of the entire plan from the beginning… Not to mention Reddas… But his reasons for not trusting Reddas were far beyond the understanding of his companions. He had this god-awful feeling they were playing straight into a certain someone's hands… But no matter, they wouldn't listen to him anyway. And that was his problem, not theirs.

"I don't know, sorry. I just have a bad feeling." Vaan looked away, back out at the sea.

"So do I." Balthier said with a resigned sigh, and turned to look at the sea as well. There were black clouds beginning to gather on the horizon and over Balfonheim's harbor.

"It's going to storm." Vaan said softly, resting his hands on the wooden rail in front of him, his back to the shop where their companions were gaping. As he said it, the pirates working on the docks began making their way back to town to take shelter from the coming storm.

"Indeed." Balthier replied, mutely wondering why exactly Vaan looked up to him so much.

"You two look like lovers, sitting together like that." A soft feminine voice said from behind them.

"What?!" Vaan cried, turning around so fast he fell from the bench. Balthier turned around wordlessly to see his viera companion, Fran, standing alone on the cobblestone path beside the bench, a new bow in hand.

"Lovers?" Balthier asked with a soft smile. "I think I prefer Reddas' comment." He was certain that Fran would have heard it, being that her hearing was far beyond exceptional. He often wondered if she could hear his very thoughts.

"Huh? Wait… what?" Vaan muttered, obviously lost.

"Nothing at all." Balthier said offhandedly.

"Or perhaps something that's beyond both your understanding." Fran replied with an equally offhand tone. Balthier frowned, and gazed intently at her she turned to go back to the shop. As if she knew he was watching her, she winked and tossed her long white locks over her shoulder.

"Hey… What was she talking about anyway, Balthier?" Vaan prodded, sitting back down beside the sky pirate.

"Nothing at all." Balthier repeated.

"Hey! What are you two up to? They've got a great sale going on in the weapons shop!" Penelo called from the other side of the street.

"Oh! Right! I'll be right there!" Vaan called back to her and jumped from the bench to run over to the weapons shop.

Balthier remained where he was, gazing expressionlessly at the waves breaking on the shoreline as the first drops of rain began to fall. Before long, Reddas' mocking words returned to his mind…

"_Fly first, ask questions later. Your apprentice is more pirate than you!"_

He could not for the life of him understand why that simple comment had irritated him so much. He knew he had taken a liking to Vaan, even started to enjoy the thief's company. He had, as he stayed awake at night helping Nono with the Strahl's maintenance, often thought that Vaan would indeed make a good sky pirate someday. Pridefully, Balthier considered taking him as an apprentice, imagined the young man's excited response to such an offer…

"You look as if something is bothering you." Fran had returned, obviously tiring of the others' company. Balthier made no reply other than to acknowledge her presence with a small nod. She sat down beside him, closing her eyes as the rain, which was falling heavier then, began to saturate her perfect white hair and ears. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, turning to him.

"Not really… It's not that interesting." Balthier answered dully.

"I know what it is you are feeling." She explained gently. "You should think on those feelings. I believe much good will come of it for you."

"What are you implying, Fran?" He inquired, curious.

"You will have to understand for yourself." She said with a wistful smile. "I wish you luck. …Come to think of that… Where is our little thief?"

"He went into the shop with others." Balthier said blankly. The viera shook her head gracefully.

"He did, but he left. You should find him, he is good at getting into trouble." Fran replied. "I am going to the mansion. It would be best if we waited until tomorrow with the weather." And, without another word, she was gone.

Balthier gave up on waiting for the others… The gods knew just how long it would take Ashe and Basch to find weapons. And he was wet, cold, and out of patience. Thoughtlessly he headed for the mansion but remembered Fran telling him that Vaan had left. It made sense, Balthier had been looking out at the ocean, not at the shop, and he wouldn't even have noticed Vaan leaving.

"Now… If I were a young overzealous aspiring sky pirate… Where would I be?" He muttered to himself as he walked alone through the empty streets. Of course… Balthier had a fairly good Idea of where Vaan was… But that didn't stop him from going to the tavern first and ordering the barkeeps most expensive Madhu. (imported from Bhujerba of course…) He wanted to be alone, to think on what Fran had said to him… …And it didn't take all that long for him to finally understand exactly what it was he felt for Vaan…

Vaan was in the aerodrome. He knew the area where the private airships were kept was off limits but he didn't really care… Of course, he knew better than sneaking on board the _Strahl_,Balthier would kill him. But that didn't stop him from looking. He was amazed by the other ships there as well and watched with awe as new arrivals passed through the air above. There weren't a lot of places that Vaan honestly felt like he belonged, but he truly loved to be there near the airships. It was of course, his most desperate dream to learn how to fly one, or if he was lucky, to have one of his own.

"I'm going to be a sky pirate. Just watch me." He said to no one in particular as he strolled past a small light cruiser named _Besaid_ (admiring the wonderfully sleek design) and made his way along to where the _Strahl_ was docked.

About an hour later, Balthier arrived at the aerodrome. He got quite a few awkward glances thanks to how horribly wet his white undershirt was. But he ignored them and approached the stewardess managing the counter for private airships.

"Yes, can I help you, sir?" She asked, stiffening as he approached.

"The _Strahl_, I have to do some engine maintenance. Please allow me to enter the docking area." He said evenly.

"Yes sir, you know the way, tell the guards you have permission." Balthier nodded and walked off towards the back of the waiting area. With a shake of his head, he pondered how they actually ran the place… To his memory he had never once been asked for identification, his pilot's license or proof of ownership of the _Strahl._ But that was probably a good thing… He more than certainly didn't have proof of ownership of a ship he had… _liberated_ from the imperial army's to be scrap pile.

The guards wordlessly allowed him to pass into the docking area for light cruisers where he, as expected, found Vaan sitting on the concrete flooring beside the _Strahl_. He dangled his feet over the edge of the curb, staring dreamily up at her. Balthier couldn't help but smile, remembering when he had similarly wanted nothing more than the freedom of the skies. He placed his hands on his hips, watching Vaan.

"Everyone was looking for you." Balthier said calmly, taking a seat on the ground beside Vaan. Just like before, he was startled by Balthier's presence and shied away.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm not supposed to be here but…" The blonde began, but stopped and looked at his armor-clad feet.

"You know Vaan, I was thinking of making you my apprentice." The sky pirate explained. Vaan turned back to Balthier in shock.

"R-really?!" He gasped. "You'll teach me how to fly her!?" Balthier laughed and stood back up.

"Not yet. You have a lot to learn before flying. …But if you want, let's take her out for a ride. Have you ever seen the Nabudis Badlands from the sky?" He asked, looking down at Vaan.

"…Really?" He asked after a long pause. "Right now?" Balthier nodded, smiling. He hadn't expected Vaan to refuse…

"Right then, let's go." Balthier said and pressed a button concealed beneath the opening where the _Strahl's_ movable wings extended from to open the entrance hatch. Without a word, lest the sky pirate change his mind, Vaan followed Balthier into the airship. He stopped only before the stairs, which led to the engine room.

"Is Nono on board?" Vaan asked, looking down.

"No, I saw him in the lobby talking to one of the stewardesses." Balthier answered. "It's just the two of us." _But that's how I want it to be…_ He thought to himself as Vaan joined him in the cockpit and strapped in beside him.

"Umm… So why Nabudis?" Vaan asked, his eyes glued to the stars shining through the rain clouds as they took off into the night sky.

"It's actually quite beautiful at night. The whole place is filled with those… rather revolting glow worms. From the sky, it looks like stars. When you fly over the nechrol at night… It's like there's nothing but the stars. I thought you might like to see it."

"But…Why?" Vaan asked, shifting his gaze to Balthier who was watching only in front of him as guided the Strahl on course.

"Must you question everything?" Balthier asked unable to think of an answer, since the real reason had eluded him just as well.

"Sorry." Vaan replied and looked back out at the lights in the hunter's camp on the Phon cost as they passed above it.

Balthier did not mind. The only thought going through his mind was that Fran had probably been standing by a window and smiling in that secretive way that she did as she watched the _Strahl _take flight. How had she known? He could only assume that she knew him so well that she could tell, aided of course by the knowledge gained in her long life and her own possible experience with such feelings.

"Say, Vaan. Why do you want to be a sky pirate?" He asked after a while, breaking the silence.

"…I think I wanted freedom." Vaan answered, still watching the sky, knowing that Balthier would be paying attention to the _Strahl's_ controls and, of course, wouldn't be watching him anyway.

"Freedom? I guess it's the same for all of then. Reddas as well." He replied.

"Reddas? That's right… Why don't you trust Reddas?" Vaan demanded.

"…There's something you don't know about me, Vaan. In fact, outside of Archades, the only one that knows is Ashe." He paused, uncertainly… But he couldn't have any secrets between them… "I used to be a judge."

"What! You?" Vaan exclaimed. "Why aren't you anymore then?"

"…Cid, the commander in chief at Draklor… You remember him." The blonde nodded. "He is my father. He made me a judge in part thanks to his friendship with the emperor. I never liked it. It wasn't the life I wanted. He became so blinded by the nethecite… and that… Venat… He is no longer my father. I left the empire onboard a stolen ship that was made of impractical design and headed for the scrap heap. Reddas was a judge as well… Only Reddas, is running from much more than I am." Vaan remained silent, understanding finally some of the things that Balthier had said to Cid at Draklor.

"It makes sense now. But… if you'll tell me… What was your real name?"

"Fframran." He answered, somewhat hesitantly. Vaan said nothing, only smiled a little as they passed over Rabanastre. It was first time they'd flown over his home at night. Vaan would admit, he was rather surprised to hear that Balthier had been a judge… But for some reason… He didn't care… Balthier was Balthier… He was his role model, his mentor and everything Vaan hoped he might be someday… Which was funny… Balthier was only a few years older than him and yet, so much more mature.

Vaan didn't know exactly what it was he felt when he was alone with Balthier. It seemed to be something caught between admiration and anxiety… He just couldn't place it and no one had ever made him feel that way. But he did at least know… That he liked that feeling. Maybe it was trust. It was hard for Vaan to trust. He had trusted his brother would return to him, but he never did. In the beginning, he had trusted that Vayne was honestly trying to care for Dalmasca… and then… It was always torn apart.

"Balthier…" He asked, knowing that they would pass over the nechrol soon.

"What is it, Vaan?" Balthier asked.

"…I'm sorry… It's…nothing." Balthier raised an eyebrow.

"Lucky Fran's not here. She loves to tell me how every time I say nothing's wrong… something _bad_ happens." The sky pirate said with a smile. "But honestly, nothing more often than not is a lot of something."

"…Really, it's nothing." Vaan persisted.

"Oh, look down!" Balthier said, bringing the _Strahl _into a shallow dive. Vaan did as he was told and gasped. Below them the auras from the glow worms inhabiting the nechrol cast forth a million tiny specks of shimmering light that looked almost the as the sky above them. Nothing was visible before of behind them aside from the glimmering lights of both stars and the beings inside the nechrol. It was truly beautiful, it was as if there was no separation between land and sky.

"It must be easy to lose your bearings here!" Vaan exclaimed, unable to take his eyes off their surroundings.

"Not really, if you know how to use a compass." Balthier said, and smiled, as he looked upon his new apprentice's expression of mindless wonder.

They did not speak again until the _Strahl _was safely docked back in Balfonheim. And then, it was as Balthier was already out of his seat and about to leave the _Strahl_… Vaan had a question for him…

"Balthier… What does it feel like to love someone?" The sky pirate stopped in his tracks, his hand hovering above the button to open the hatch.

"Come again?" He asked, his heart skipping a beat, he felt a blush rise to his cheeks... _Could it be…?_

"…What does it feel like to love someone?" Vaan repeated, his hand resting upon the safety belt that he was still wearing, his eyes stared blankly at the hull of the light cruiser that was docked in front of them. Balthier smiled as an idea came upon him.

"A little bit like this…" He whispered in Vaan's ear, startling him.

"Wha-?" The words were cut short as Balthier carefully placed a tender kiss against Vaan's lips. Vaan could only stare up Balthier in shock as their lips parted. He took off the safety belt and stood, looking up into Balthier's eyes, expecting him to say something, but the sky pirate was silent. "…Balthier? Why did you do that?" He asked, when he found his voice.

"Because I'm pretty sure I have grown to love you. Though it's taken me some time to realize it." He said, touching Vaan's cheek and forcing him to look into his eyes.

"…Kiss me again?" He asked. Balthier needed no seconded bidding and took Vaan into his arms as he kissed him again, much more deeply. Vaan moaned involuntarily as Balthier ran his fingers through that silky platinum blonde hair he been so desperately longing to touch. Locked tightly into the embrace, Vaan only managed to press his hands warmly against the other man's chest. What seemed like ages later they parted, panting for breath.

"My… how passionate…" Balthier whispered, allowing Vaan to wrap his arms around him.

Vaan wasn't exactly sure how he had gotten there, but the next thing he knew it was morning, and he was lying in the most comfortable bed he'd ever imagined in what appeared to be the captain's cabin on board the _Strahl_… And that he was even more comfortably wrapped up in Balthier's arms. At first he thought to panic, and then the memories of the previous night returned to him… He smiled and was about to close his eyes…

"Good morning." Balthier said without moving in the slightest.

"Oh… you too. Will we be leaving soon?" Vaan asked.

"Yes… Though… We'll need a good excuse… I don't think we need the others knowing about this." Balthier replied.

"Of course not."

"Except Fran. Somehow she knew how I felt all along." Balthier muttered.

"How?"

"How should I know? Get up already! We're late as it is!"

* * *

**Please leave me a Review! I won't continue if you don't review. RAWR.**

* * *

Please tell if there's mistakes as well. I don't have a beta. And I won't take it as flaming if you're not nasty about it.


End file.
